


Jelly Beans and Doctor Who History

by SirJoker



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Colepaldi, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirJoker/pseuds/SirJoker
Summary: While having a break, Peter decides to test Jenna on her Doctor Who knowledge.





	Jelly Beans and Doctor Who History

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! :)  
> I'm starting off the new year with a Colepaldi fic. Enjoy!

It was public knowledge by now that Peter and Jenna acted like children around each other, especially when they were on set. It was no secret that they sometimes had to be separated at work to different parts of the TARDIS because they weren't getting any work done.

So, during break time, the two decided to retreat to Jenna's trailer to practice their lines before shooting the next scene.

In the beginning, everything was going smoothly until Peter got a bit bored and lowered the script he held in his hands.

The co-stars were seated opposite of each other, a bag of jellybeans sat on the table, and it gave Peter a fun idea, or at the very least, entertaining to him.

Jenna wasn't quite looking forward to playing his little game.

"Come on, we have ten more minutes to spare, so why not?" her co-star coaxed, grinning. "I promise I'll go easy on you."

Being the fanboy that Peter Capaldi is, he talked a lot about Classic Who, and it was always Jenna who listened to his, well, 'lectures'. Never did she imagine he would test her.

"Fine," she said in defeat, unable to help herself from smiling. Somehow, his excitement made him look so much younger.

He grinned. "And to make things even more fun, you'll get a jelly bean for each correct question."

Jenna rolled her eyes. Yeah, as if jelly beans will help. "Alright, hit me with your first question."

"Hang on, let me think of an easy question," Peter murmured, racking his brain before his eyes lit up. "In what episode did the Daleks first appeared."

She paused for a moment, trying to remember. "The… Daleks?"

He tossed her a jelly bean, still grinning. "See, it wasn't so bad."

"I have a feeling you're just getting started."

"I am."

"Brilliant."

"Title of the first episode of the first series?"

Jenna laughed, as she couldn't recall the name of the first episode. "I really can't remember."

Peter shrugged as he took the jelly bean. "One for me, then and it's "An Unearthly Child"."

For the next few minutes, he continued quizzing his co-star until he realised that there was only a piece of jelly bean left in the bag. They were having a great time despite Jenna's insistence she was being interrogated. 

"When did the Cybermen first appear?"

"When they first appeared," she laughed. 

Peter ate another jelly bean. "Clever answer, but I'm afraid it's not the one I'm looking for," he explained, trying his best not to laugh. "It's actually in "The Tenth Planet" which aired in 1966, but the story takes place in 1986."

"I'm convinced you're the biggest Doctor Who nerd ever."

"I prefer 'walking encyclopedia'," he stated, winking.

Jenna's score so far was 11/18 and he would say she wasn't doing half bad. His only wish is that they could continue this just a bit longer. 

"Right, this is your last question since there's only one left," Peter said, grinning.

"I'm not doing well as I expected - give me two more," she replied. "We'll skip the prize for the last one."

He shrugged before staring at his phone again to look for the next question. "Here's one – who is the first Doctor to appear in the title sequence?"

"I don't know… I guess the third?" Jenna answered, laughing once more.

"Second."

"At least I knew it wasn't the first Doctor," she added, bracing herself for the final question. Truth to be told, she was enjoying the game, but she would never admit it to him.

Peter put his phone away. "I don't need the internet for this one," he said cheekily. "Name of the first episode my Doctor appeared in?"

"The Day of the Doctor," Jenna answered proudly.

"Well done Miss Coleman, 12 out of 20, not bad."

Jenna snorted. "Because you were mean – and I didn't even get a prize for answering the final question correctly."

"Because you insisted."

"Oh, are you sure you didn't eat the jelly beans all for yourself?" she asked, arching a brow, a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"Maybe."

The two burst into laughter.

Peter glanced at the open door and saw that no one was passing by. "Alright, fine, here's your prize, even though you didn't answer all the questions correctly."

He quickly leaned forward and placed a soft kiss at the corner of her lips, taking her by surprise. 

Just as he sat back down, they heard Steven yelling from outside.

"Oi, you two, we're about to film the next scene - date's over!" he teased.

Jenna finally snapped out of the trance. "We'll be there soon!" she said, rising to her feet.

Suddenly, Peter leaned forward again, inspecting her face. "Did you blush?" he commented, a twinkle in his eyes.

"In your dreams," she murmured as he grasped her hand and led her out of the trailer.


End file.
